


Hiding bodies, Hiding blood

by Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conflicted Dean, Dark Sam, Dean cleans up after him, Murder, Serial Killer Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/pseuds/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams
Summary: Sam likes to kill.Dean cleans up after him.He knows its wrong, but he can't stop seeing the kindhearted child inside of Sam, even through the blood.





	Hiding bodies, Hiding blood

**Author's Note:**

> I found this when I was looking through my iCloud. Turns out theres a few fics in there that I'd completely forgotten exist.

Dean’s been hiding bodies since the day fourteen year old Sammy staggered into their motel room bright eyed, grinning, and covered in blood.  
From the time he was eighteen he’s been terrified. Becoming a master of covering evidence and cleaning up crime scenes.  
He doesn’t remember much from that night. Just Sam’s bright eyes glittering with happiness and blood on his hands and the smell of bleach and dirt and gore and the way he hadn’t been able to see clearly through the tears. The way he sobbed so hard he threw up when he tipped that pretty little girl into a shallow grave on some backroad.  
She was six years old and dirt stuck to her wide open green eyes.

Ten years later and the fear and sickness still eat at his stomach.  
He loves his brother. Soft eyed, too tall, long haired gentle giant that he is. Dean still sees that little kid who cried until Dean kissed his scraped knees better. The boy who brought home stray puppies and gave them food and a bath and begged Dean to let him keep them. Dean still sees that gentle child in the monster his brother has become. He know’s what he’s doing is wrong, but every time Sam comes home glowing and covered in blood Dean goes out and comes back smelling of bleach and dirt, face streaked in tears.  
Sam stopped trying to comfort him while he cried in the shower after the fourth time. It was a boy that time. 16 years old, and he was beautiful. Dean didn’t talk for three days after he sank the body in a bayou in Louisiana. 

Dean knows where every single one of Sam’s kills is hidden. He knows their blood is on his hands just as much as his brother’s. He has nightmares of their hands reaching out of the ground to drag him down.  
He begs Sam to stop every time.


End file.
